


Braids & Pretty Bows

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Are you braiding my chest hair?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged in a 5-minute writing challenge on Tumblr, and this was the result.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144782625270/5-minute-fic-writing-challenge).

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.  


Stiles shushed him. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”  


Derek raised his eyebrows. That was definitely not “nothing.” Stiles continued to fiddle with Derek’s chest hair, scratching his fingers through and doing...something else Derek couldn’t quite identify.  


It clicked a minute later. “Are you braiding my chest hair?”  


“Shut up!” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s side. “I’m trying to. It’s not working so well.”  


“Why?”  


“Because it’s long and glorious and deserves good things, like braids and pretty bows and sonnets written in its honor,” Stiles said, though his voice was still muffled against Derek’s skin. “Just like its owner.”  


Derek pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. It was ridiculous, which was just like Stiles. It was also very sweet, which was also just like Stiles.  


He dragged Stiles from his attempted hiding place and kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you, you know that?”  


Stiles beamed. “I love you, too.”  


Derek kissed him again. “Just please don’t put bows in my chest hair.”  


“ _Spoilsport_.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flower princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345425) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie)




End file.
